


Tired

by deathbyfanfictioning



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyfanfictioning/pseuds/deathbyfanfictioning
Summary: Harry finds his roommate asleep and exhausted at his desk





	Tired

Harry sighed as he entered his dorm room and found his roommate asleep on top of his books at his desk. Final year exams had turned his usually put together roommate into a mess. Draco hardly left the room unless it was to eat or study in the library, he barely slept and he always got distracted halfway through eating and hadn’t finished a meal in days. Harry was so worried about Draco that he struggled to focus on his own studies.

 

It was only 5pm and he had already passed out from exhaustion. He didn’t have another exam for two days and Harry wasn’t having any of it anymore.

 

The smell of butterscotch enveloped Draco as a warm hand was pressed to the back of his neck. He thought he knew this dream. He definitely liked this dream. With the thought to prolong it he tried to burrow deeper into his covers but was confused by the sound of rustling parchment. Opening his eyes didn’t work because it was bright and his eyes were scratchy. “What?” He mumbled.

A hand smoothed back his hair as another helped him up from his chair.

“Shh it’s fine, let’s just get you into bed.”

Draco wanted to protest, he was busy studying. He had so much more to study! But there was a hand gently stroking the back of his neck and another pressing against the small of his back. He stumbled when he walked into the edge of the bed and a warm chuckle floated over him. Gently, he was pushed down to lie on the bed. His shoes were removed and he was tucked in. With a content sigh he floated off into his favourite dream.

 

Triumphant at having gotten Draco to his bed without argument, Harry allowed himself a minute as a reward. Just before Harry softly cupped Draco’s face, Draco let out a breathy sigh. With a smile, Harry traced his fingers across his roommates elegant features. He wished he was brave enough to do this for real, when it would count. But he didn’t have the courage. Running his thumb across Draco’s cheekbone with a sigh, he pulled away.

His heart stopped when Draco shifted slightly. “Stay.” He mumbled. With wide eyes, Harry didn’t move. “Harry.” Draco’s voice was soft. “Don’t go.” A slender hand reached for him.

“Okay.” Harry managed, placing his hand in Draco’s. He was rewarded with a pleased sigh as Draco’s fingers curled around his.

And so Harry found himself climbing onto the bed next to his former nemesis. And when the blonde turned and curled around him, his breathing stuttered. Tentatively, he raised his arm and placed his hand on Draco’s arm. Draco cuddled closer to him and Harry held him tight, thrilled. It took him a long time to calm down enough to actually fall asleep.

 

With a happy sigh, Draco moved closer to the warm source in his bed. He wrapped himself around it and held tight. But when he heard a soft chuckle that he also felt across the skin of his arm, he promptly woke up and froze. Warm hands were clutching at his forearm and they squeezed affectionately. He knew, of course, that this was Harry Potter. He would know Harry Potter anywhere. Even in his bed. What he didn’t know was why Harry was in his bed, apparently willingly cuddling him.

Harry leaned his forehead against Draco’s, which surprised Draco enough that he gave away the fact that he was awake with a little jerk.

“Oh, shit.” Harry said with a startled laugh. “Sorry.” He said with a smile as he turned to lie on his side, facing Draco. Who was looking at him with wide eyes.

“It’s okay.” Draco said quickly, still very confused.

With a shy smile, Harry tentatively reached out and touched his thumb to Draco’s cheekbone. “You look well rested.”

“I slept really well.” Draco answered without thinking, causing him to blush.

Smiling properly now, Harry said. “Yeah, me too. I didn’t think I’d be able to sleep when you asked me to stay with you but I guess I was more tired than I thought.”

For a short moment Draco was mortified that he had asked Harry to stay. In his bed. With him. Then he realized Harry did in fact stay. In his bed, with him.

Not looking at Harry, he tried. “Maybe,” Draco began, trying very hard to be brave. “we should consider trying this again.” He felt his face warming. “Since we both slept so well.”

He chanced a look up to find Harry grinning at him. “Only if you buy me dinner first.” The dark haired boy answered devilishly.

Narrowing his eyes and ignoring the fact that his face was now definitely on fire, Draco responded, “Only if you ask me out.”

With a twinkle in his eye Harry reached for Draco’s hand. “Draco, I really fancy you. Please can we give this a try?”

With a shy smile Draco rolled his eyes. “I suppose.”

“Great!” Harry leaned in and kissed Draco’s cheek. “Now be quiet.” He pushed Draco flat and wrapped his arm and a leg around Draco. “We only have to be up in an hour and it’s my turn to smother you.”


End file.
